


Rasputin

by LittleBriBit



Series: Late Night Meetings/Spideypool one shots [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: Just some domestic cleaning when Peters favorite song comes on





	Rasputin

  Peter was cleaning the living, his spotify playing in the background, humming along to the song it was playing. Wade was in the kitchen doing the dishes because Peter had told him it was either the dishes or the bathroom and that was all the convincing he needed to do them. It was also a bonus that he could see Peter from the sink. Unknown to Pete, when he hummed he tended to dance a bit as well. Wade chuckled as Peter bobbed his head along with the current song. Wade finished the mug he currently held then decided to sit back at watch Peter. The current song ended and both of their ears were meet with the familiar beginning of Rasputin by Boney M. Wade grinned, wondering what kind of dance this would cause.

  
  Peter glanced up at the change of song and smiled to himself, unaware of his audience. Rasputin was one of his favorite songs despite the harsh history its based on. At first he just hummed along for the first half of a verse, moving across the living room in time with the beat, then mouthing along to the words silently. He moved along with music still cleaning up paper plates and random bullet shells. By the second verse he was already whispering along to the words. He continued to whisper the words louder and louder with each line that by the time he wa at the 4th verse he was simply singing along.

  
  “Ra Ra Rasputin lover of the Russian queen! There was a cat that really was gone. Ra Ra Rasputin Russia’s greatest love machine it was a shame how he carried ooon!” Peter sung grinning to himself, spinning around the living room now. Wade chuckled at the display as Peter continued on with the song. He made his way to the walkway between the living room and kitchen and leaned against the wall. Peter spun in his own little circle, still paying no attention the spectator behind him. He continued singing to himself ignoring the rest of the cleaning.

  
  Peter laughed while spinning, coming to a full stop at the end of the song, breathing deeply and now looking at Wade who has a shit eating grin and his phone up in what is a very obvious video position. Peter’s eyes widen, his jaw physically dropping.

  
  “You didn't.”

  
  “I may have.”

  
  “You ass! Delete it!!”

  
  Peter made a move towards Wade, who dashed to the side and made a run for the bedroom. Peter ran after grinning and laughing, determined to erase that video.

 

  
       “Rasputin cover by Peter Parker” was online the next day.

 


End file.
